The invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising steerable front wheels supporting the vehicle and rear wheels supporting the vehicle, at least one rear wheel of which is coupled, by means of an at least substantially horizontal axle journal extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, to a wheel suspension arm extending at least substantially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, which arm is capable of pivoting movement with respect to the other part of the vehicle about a horizontal pivot axis extending at least substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, whereby said rear wheel is capable of pivoting movement against spring force about an upwardly extending pivot axis with respect to said wheel suspension arm from the position intended for normal forward movement, in which said upwardly extending pivot axis is positioned behind the axle journal of the rear wheel, seen in the intended direction of forward movement, the axle journal of said rear wheel is attached to a wheel suspension member, which is capable of pivoting movement with respect to said wheel suspension arm about said upwardly extending pivot axis, whilst a coupling rod is provided between a coupling point which is located on said wheel suspension member and is spaced from the upwardly extending pivot axis by some distance and a coupling point which is located on said wheel suspension arm, which coupling rod is provided with resilient means, all this in such a manner that the distance between said coupling points can change as a result of deformation of said resilient means.